Sekoi (race)
If you were looking for the page based on the specific character, see The Sekoi The Sekoi are the native inhabitants of Anara. Appearance They are taller than humans, and thin, with long sharp faces that are described as cat-like. On each hand they have seven long fingers, covered in tribal markings. They have long hair at the back of their necks that becomes stiff when they feel strong emotions, such as anger and anxiousness. Society The Sekoi are lead by the Karamax, a council of seven Sekoi, each one is chosen by its tribe. As a race, the Sekoi purposely act aloof and secretive so that the Watch may see them as nothing more than animals, and not a threat. They are often seen as lazy, wandering from place to place, telling their stories. The Sekoi have a unique storytelling ability. When they speak, they can transport people into the stories they tell, so that they will feel as if they are in the story, and feel that the story is their real life. When inside a Sekoi story the individual is put into a sort of temporary trance. Sekoi seem to be able to go in and out of these stories, but to humans it is seen as a sort of imprisonment. Very few have learned how to break out of or avoid the stories of the Sekoi. Like the humans and the Order, the Sekoi have their own stories and faith, which mostly kept secret from humans. The Sekoi speak in Tongue, a language that only Sekoi and owls can understand. The Sekoi are close with owls and can communicate with them. Secrets of the Sekoi The Sekoi are a very interesting race who possess many secrets. Their two greatest held secrets are the location of the Great Hoard, and where they keep their children. The Great Hoard It is well known that the Sekoi love gold, and will do almost anything to get it. For the past hundred of years the Sekoi have been gathering all their gold in one place, the Great Hoard, at a location unknown to humans. The Sekoi are not allowed to disclose the location of the Hoard, nor are they allowed to bring outsiders there. The Great Hoard is kept in a large crater of stone, behind giant statues of Sekoi. The Hoard is made up of all sort of gold containing objects: coins, plates and dishes, jewelry, broken relics, statues and more. Only the Karamax are allowed at the centre of the hoard, known also as the heart of the Hoard. There sits a reliquary, made of gold and jewels, and inside of it lays the well preserved body of Kest, and between his hands, is Flain's Coronet. The Hoard had to be moved after the Sekoi (the character) brought a group of humans to the Hoard. Even less know than the location of the Great Hoard, is its purpose: to buy Anara back from the Makers. Sekoi Children No human has ever seen a Sekoi child in real life. The only time one is seen is once in a dream of Raffi's, where he sees the Sekoi (the character) holding what he believes is a Sekoi child. The Sekoi children are hidden away, guarded by owls. Only one Sekoi child has even been lost, and it was taken by Kest and mutilated into the Margrave.